


【mob一十三】电车之狼

by しせつ (1160695212)



Category: Re:follower
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1160695212/pseuds/%E3%81%97%E3%81%9B%E3%81%A4
Summary: 电车是很危险的，不管对男对女
Kudos: 2





	【mob一十三】电车之狼

**Author's Note:**

> 是公人→一十三前提的mob一十三，注意防雷！！！不喜拉郎的朋友请在看到分割线时停止！！！  
> （其实本意只是想看这孩子被电车猥亵（？）

“啊……真是的”池永一十三一只手举着手机，一边打字一边小声嘀咕。  
“为什么等我上了车才说啊……”  
他现在人在电车上，为了去调查下一次的委托，却上了车才被告知，原本的目的地已经由优作负责，而他则要去更远的地方调查。  
“提前跟我说一声是会死吗？！”一十三愤恨地用力点击屏幕，仿佛这样能把自己的心情也一起传过去。  
然后得到了来自优作的无情嘲笑。  
“笑笑笑你笑个锤子哦……还不是你害的……”  
一十三撇嘴低声嘟囔，忽然感觉身后有人靠近，于是乖巧地往旁边角落里缩了缩，把手机和自己的小秘密一起藏进角落里头。  
随着周围的人变多，他的位置也越来越靠近车厢，等反应过来的时候自己已经被挤到了一个夹角的位置，相当的不妙。  
——至少对于他这个要刷手机的人来说。  
一十三立马苦着脸跟同伴吐槽自己的状况，并且试图偷懒罢工，但是全被怼了回来，彻底断了可以从苦海解脱的后路，只能继续窝在这车厢里头当夹心。  
不过说起来……现在又不是上班点，真的有这么挤吗？身后人都要靠到自己身上来了诶。  
一十三不适地扭扭身子，同时偏头去看身后的人，碍于角度他只能看见一点面颊的轮廓，想了想决定开口问一句，却忽然身子一震停了动作。  
因为他感觉到有只手摸上了他的屁股。  
……小偷吗？  
但是一十三记得，今天他的钱包没有放在后面裤袋，而是塞进了身前的小包里。  
那对方这么摸他是要干嘛？一十三皱眉，但是在他思考完之前，他屁股上的那只手用力捏了捏。  
“？！！”  
一十三猛的一吸气，忽然有了一个不太好的猜想。  
「一十三@ROSALIND  
诶救救人啊！我好像遇到色狼了」  
手机的消息通知音被他调小，应该不会被身后人发现，也不会妨碍自己看消息。  
「ゆーさっくす@IAGO  
诶呦？这可是没想到啊没想到，对方怎么样？如果长得不错你甚至可以深入发展一下哦？」  
「ゆーさっくす@IAGO  
这可以算艳遇吧？可是通往大人的一步哦~」  
「一十三@ROSALIND  
你闭嘴。你以为我是因为谁的错，才会变成这样啊？！」  
「友木@POLON  
其实你可以考虑自救，方法有很多」  
「公人@AIRREAL  
你被动手了？」  
……废话。这句话他没能打完，因为身后人忽然伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，然后整个人的重量压着他，把他挤在角落里动弹不得。  
“好孩子，乖一点……”他能感受到耳边温热的气息，“乖巧的孩子才有好吃的肉棒吃”对方的声音听着像是四十来岁的中年大叔，粗犷的嗓音里掩不住浓浓的猥琐，再配合话里的明示，差点把他激出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
一十三连忙动用自己的另一只手，试图击打对方的身体，对方也确实闷哼一声，但是再没有什么其他的反应，反而是将对方激怒。  
然后下一秒，一只手掀起了他身前的衣摆。  
“——！！！”  
「一十三@ROSALIND  
救命」

“嘎吱——！”  
安静的图书馆里忽然响起刺耳的声响，鲸冈友木抬起头，刚刚好看见从自己身前掠过的身影。  
“AIRREAL様？”  
“查”

“唔唔……唔嗯……”  
一十三忍不住发抖，在他过长的衣服下摆里，他的裤子被扯下一截，身前的要害落入别人手中，正在被那只手肆意揉捏。陌生的快感一下子袭来，那是生理性的、不可控制的，即使他感到恶心、感到厌恶，可那种快感还是逐渐蔓延他的身体，让他失去反抗的力气，只能任由对方宰割。  
他下意识抓住了身边的扶手，金属的冰凉触感让他暂时可以保持理智，也让他记起自己是在电车上，如果发出太大的声音，那下场可不怎么好看。  
对方的手仍然在动作，他可以感觉到有热流逐渐往下身汇集，似乎有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。  
……他讨厌这种感觉。  
一十三咬住了下唇，只从鼻腔溢出些许闷哼，低头看看手机，早已经黑屏，但是他知道，他的同伴会来找他的。  
一定。  
“你看起来已经要到极限了啊……”对方松开了挺立的性器，话语间充满了不怀好意，“不过你刚刚很调皮嘛，就这么简单给你释放可不行，要把你好好调教过才行……”  
他扭头躲过对方抚摸自己面颊的手，对方也不在意，那只手改为从他腋下穿过，寻找到他胸口凸起的一点，用拇指和食指用力揉捏。  
“嗯！……”  
一十三被突如其来的感觉激的一震，随即感觉到对方的另一只手抚上他的腰间，缓缓地游移着，逐渐抚摸到后腰处，指尖探到裤腰缝，接着缓慢却又不容拒绝地深入进去。  
对方的手掌将整个臀瓣都包裹在内，用力揉捏摁压，像是在玩橡皮泥一般。那种感觉有些奇怪，一十三低下头去，小幅度挪动手腕，尽量让手机远离对方的手。  
忽然车厢一阵颠簸，他感觉身后有什么凸起抵了上来。  
就在一十三倒吸一口气的时候，对方抽出手掌，重新握住他的性器，把凸起抵在他的臀缝处上下轻轻摩擦。  
“先给你尝尝这种感觉好了”对方低声说道，“……你会喜欢上它的”  
“——！！！”  
对方突然跟着车厢的颠簸摇晃身躯，一下一下顶在他身后，同时快速上下撸动，带来极其恐怖的快感，几乎要将他淹没。  
他握紧了扶手，指节微微泛白，细微的刺痛反而与快感融合发酵，产生了意想不到的反应，身下快感进一步蔓延，他快要止不住自己的喘息，只能死死咬住下唇。  
可这没法阻止生理性的眼泪，他低着头，眼角飞起一片红，眼泪在眼眶里打转，就差最后的一点刺激就要掉下来。  
这时候，他听见身后车厢门的声音，应该是到了哪个站点，只是刚刚发生了这样的事，他有些记不清这是哪一站。  
……不过也没区别，因为对方还没有要松手的想法，而是趁着一十三因为紧张，身体僵硬的机会，加快了手上活动的速度。  
快感一下子将他淹没，他感到有些窒息，想要用嘴呼吸，他跟随自己的想法张开嘴，却是无声地做了口型。  
谁来，救救我——  
“啪！”  
一声脆响，一十三胸口的手被人拍开，随后在对方震惊的谩骂声中，有谁扯着他的手腕，把他拉出了车厢。  
车厢外阳光正好，照亮那道身影，随后便是落入一个温暖的怀抱之中。  
一十三趴在那人肩头，鼻头一酸，一串泪珠滚落。  
“AIRREAL……”  
城江公人揽着他，面无表情的瞥了一眼，然后举起手机，眼疾手快拍摄下那个人的正脸，然后看着电车门关上一脸镇静。  
只是在微微低下头，点开与自家执事的对话框时，眼底闪过一丝冰冷的光。  
「@POLON  
AIRREAL様，资料的收集整理已经完成了，随时可以发布」  
「@AIRREAL  
全部发出去，不用留手」  
「@AIRREAL  
图片」  
「@POLON  
了解了，请您放心」  
公人交代完事情，放下手机转头看了看一十三，无声的叹了口气。

——不喜拉郎请到此为止——

“……AIRREAL？”  
一十三被摁在站台角落的长椅上，看着公人压上来，满脸迷茫。  
“你这样不好回去”公人镇静地回答他，一手撑着椅背，一手从背包里扯出几张纸巾，简单折叠过后非常自然地掀起他衣摆塞了进去。  
性器被人触碰的感觉让一十三整个人抖了一下，下意识拽住身前人的衣服，像是拽住了一根救命稻草，惊慌的想要阻止对方。  
“在这种地方的话……”  
“只要你不发出声音，没有人注意的”公人不等他再说什么，握住柱身开始上下滑动。  
借着之前留下的液体，他的动作并没有什么阻碍，被暂停的快感重新涌上来，一十三抖着身子把脸埋进他颈窝，乖乖咬住下唇不让自己发出声音，任由那些快感将自己淹没。  
这种情况下他很快高潮，闷哼一声就着公人的手射出来，落在提前准备好的纸巾上，高潮过后他软倒下去，倒在椅背上大口喘息。  
公人也直起身，用另一只手扯出纸巾处理那些液体，又帮人整理好衣服，然后面无表情地盯着人看了一会，忽然伸手捏住人的下巴，把脸掰过来朝向自己，对着人高潮过后失神的双眼，用拇指摩挲咬出齿痕的下唇，不知道在想些什么。  
半晌他松开手，抽了张纸巾往人脸上一盖，拿起手机开始打字。  
「@AIRREAL  
过来帮忙搬一下人」  
「@AIRREAL  
算了，不用过来了」  
「@POLON  
……AIRREAL様？」  
「@AIRREAL  
没事，你忙你的」  
公人转身一屁股坐在长椅上，打开推特，看见刚刚他让友木发的东西，再看见下面以肉眼可见速度上涨的关注度，微微眯起了双眼。

至于后来两人回去，原田优作看着坐在一边刷手机的公人，忽然感觉对方像一只猫咪，因为吃到了想要的鲜鱼，而一脸餍足地趴着晒太阳。

FIN.


End file.
